


Sunrise in Telluride

by britt-ishdisaster (britt_ishdisaster)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt_ishdisaster/pseuds/britt-ishdisaster
Summary: Nicole and Waverly take a much needed vacation to a private cabin in Colorado. Fluff and smut ensue.





	Sunrise in Telluride

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’m like barely in this fandom (I’ve watched one season) so my characterization is probably off, but Nicole and Waverly are cute as hell. Someone posted a smut suggestion on tumblr where Waverly takes Nicole against a window and this has been in my head since. I’ve never written smut before so have mercy on me. Not beta’d, and posted on mobile so sorry for any formatting issues.

“Do you want to take a vacation?” might be one of the most beautiful sentences Waverly had ever heard Nicole say, right after “I love you,” and just before “I have vanilla-dipped doughnuts.” She’d said “yes” without hesitation, desperate for a break from the chaos of their revenant hunting life in Purgatory, and before she knew it, they were on their way to Telluride, Colorado for a week to themselves.

  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything amazing like the Swiss Alps, Waves. I just wasn’t sure if leaving the whole town under *just* Wynonna and Doc’s protection for more than a week was a good idea,” Nicole said, shifting on her feet as they waited for the concierge to bring them their rental car. The night air was brisk, and smelled faintly of rain, a welcome respite from the canned air of the airplanes and terminals they’d spent the past 14 hours in.

  
“Baby, I’m on vacation, with you. You could take me to a Motel 6 and I’d be content.” Waverly smiled up at her girlfriend and added, “Maybe not thrilled, but content.” Nicole chuckled as their car appeared in the drive in front of them and she tossed their suitcases in the trunk.

  
“I can promise we’ll be staying somewhere a little nicer than that.” She conceded as she opened the passenger door for Waverly to step in. Nicole had insisted on planning the trip as a secret, only telling Waverly what weather to pack for and the state they were going to.

  
“Just about an hour’s drive and we’ll be set for a week of peace and quiet.” As Nicole navigated the car out of the airport’s terminal, Waverly grabbed the hand resting on the gearshift, intertwining their fingers.

  
“I’ve gotta say, you did pick a place that takes a hell of a lot of work to get to. I don’t ever want to spend that much time in an airport again. It was exhausting.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t love that, but I wanted to make sure we couldn’t be guilted into cutting our trip short, should Doc and Wynonna let all hell break loose back home. Well, more hell than usual?” Nicole trailed off, thinking about the absurdity that had entered her life since the day she’d asked Waverly for a cappuccino at Shorty’s. It was confusing, exhausting, and often terrifying, but if that’s what it meant to have Waverly, she was all in. Waverly could sense the slight shift in mood, and brought the hand she held up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s knuckles.

  
“I’m sorry my life is so crazy.” Nicole glanced away from the road, and smiled at the petite woman next to her.  
“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She spoke with such conviction that Waverly didn’t doubt her words for a moment. She smiled back, but couldn’t stop the yawn that followed. She looked away from Nicole sheepishly, aware she’d ruined a sweet moment.

  
“Take a nap, beautiful. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s hand again, and let herself settle back into the seat, quickly being lulled off to sleep by the feeling of soft circles traced on to the back of her hand and quiet music flowing through the radio.   
Waverly felt like no more than a couple minutes had passed before Nicole woke her up with a soft, “we’re here, babe.” She blinked open her eyes, startled by the bright lights in front of her. Once her eyes had adjusted, she gasped. A large, but cozy looking cabin sat beside a lake, reflecting the house lights and the few stars that peaked out from the clouds. In the background, the women could see the San Juan Mountains.

  
“Nic! This is beautiful.” Nicole grinned, hopped out of the car, and slide over the hood to open Waverly’s door.   
“Well, alright then, Ms. Smooth,” Waverly laughed as she stepped out, “How’d you find this place?”

  
“I just googled ‘romantic places to take your gorgeous girlfriend for vacation,’ and this seemed perfect. It’s called The Observatory.”

  
“So far, I’d agree. Much nicer than a Motel 6.”

  
“I would never make you stay in a Motel 6. Maybe 8, but never 6.” Nicole quipped as they started unloading suitcases. As they stepped into the warm foyer, Waverly smiled. The interior was rustic and tidy, and the two women found themselves relaxing immediately. It wasn’t fancy or over-the-top, but it was beautiful, thoughtful, and felt like home.   
Kind of like Nicole, Waverly thought to herself.

  
“So, they offered to stock the fridge with some groceries for us since we got in so late, so I had them get some basics so we can eat tomorrow morning before we go off on any adventures, or go to the store ourselves. I asked them to see if they could find that Malbec you liked, and they said they managed to get a couple of bottles. Master suite should be the first door on the right.”   
Nicole had mostly directed the last sentence to herself, moving towards the bedroom with their suitcases. She opened the door to the master suite, and smirked. A king sized bed with fluffy pillows (and extra blankets, specifically requested in her booking) occupied most of one wall. A stone fireplace with a TV mounted above it took up most of another. The closet and master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub fell to the right of the bedroom door. Her favorite part, however, was the eastern wall. A massive floor to ceiling window that took up the entirety of the wall across from the bed. It overlooked the lake, and had a stunning view of the sunrise through the mountains, the booking agent had assured her. She heard Waverly rustle around in the cabinets as she unpacked their clothes and moved them to the wardrobe. There was the sound of running water from the tap, and as she finished putting away Waverly’s fifth and final pair of shoes, she felt arms gently turn her to wrap around her waist and squeeze tightly. She hugged back, and pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s hair.

  
“Did I do okay?”

  
“It’s perfect, Nicole. The cabin, the vacation, you. It’s all perfect. And,” Waverly’s voice dropped as she drew out the last word, “I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate you and your vacation-planning skills.” As she spoke, she softly, and excruciatingly slowly, drew her hands along her girlfriend’s waist, up her stomach and chest, and cupped them on either side of the redhead’s face, pulling her down for a long kiss. Nicole pulled Waverly close, humming softly into her lips as their bodies pressed flush against each other. After a few moments, enjoying the feeling of each other, and knowing there was no Wynonna around to interrupt them, Nicole pulled back for air, and to suggest they move things to the bed. However, it was her turn for an unfortunately timed yawn, and Waverly faked a pout.

  
“I guess the appreciation can wait until later, if you’re too tired tonight,” Nicole would have felt guilty, had Waverly not punctuated the sentence with a yawn of her own.

  
“While I hate the idea of waiting, I think we’d better get some sleep.” Nicole winked and gently pushed Waverly towards the bathroom, “We have all week.”

The two made quick work of shedding their traveling clothes and preparing for bed. In no time, they were cuddled up under the thick duvet, arms and legs tangled in an easy, familiar manner, Waverly’s head tucked under the redhead’s chin. As their breathing deepened, both on the edge of sleep, Waverly spoke into Nicole’s neck,  
“I really do appreciate this, Nic. I love you.”   
“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole smiled, pressing one more kiss to the top of Waverly’s head before they both drifted off.

  
Waverly woke from her very pleasant dreams about Nicole (and the jacuzzi she’d seen in the bathroom)early the next morning to an empty bed and the scent of coffee drifting through the cabin. Stretching out across the bed, she frowned at the coolness of the sheets where Nicole had slept. She opened her eyes blearily, looking about the room. She smiled at the sight of Nicole standing in front of the large window in the predawn light, a cup of coffee in one hand. She was dressed for exercise in loose, but flattering gray joggers and a cut up t-shirt. Waverly usually teased her about dressing like a teenage boy, but right now all she could think about was how it gave her such a delightful view of the sheriff’s hard-earned muscles. She felt herself getting turned on just looking at her girlfriend, thinking about how those muscles flexed and rippled as she worked, or picked Waverly up like she weighed nothing. The low light cast enough shadow that Nicole’s shoulders and back appeared more defined than usual, Waverly noted, as she slipped out of the bed and padded over to the window. Nicole felt her approach, but twitched in surprise as Waverly slid her arms around her waist from behind, through the gaps in her shirt, pressing soft hands into her abs. Waverly usually preferred to be held, rather than do the holding, but she wouldn’t question it.

  
“Good morning, baby. Sleep okay?”  
“Mhm,” Waverly hummed, kissing Nicole’s shoulder. She tasted a hint of salt on her lips as she turned her head to press her cheek against the shoulder she’d just kissed.

  
“Why are you awake?”

  
“Body’s just on a schedule. I was a little tight from all the traveling, so I figured I’d do some yoga and watch the sun come up.”

  
“Sorry I missed that.,” Waverly teased, her voice somewhere between sleepy and seductive.

  
“I’m sure you are,” Nicole joked back, “you want to sleep some more? I don’t have anything planned for us today until our dinner reservations. I thought we could get a lazy start and maybe go shopping?”

  
“Nope!” Waverly said, cheerily, “I have some things planned.”

  
Nicole wasn’t surprised that Waverly had a plan, generally, but she did wonder when she’d managed to find out what there was to do in Telluride between Nicole telling her where they were going at the airport yesterday morning, and right now.

  
“Oh, really? Care to let me in on this plan?”

  
“I’m sure you’ll like it, but I’ll tell you anyway.” Waverly’s voice had clearly shifted from sleepy to fully awake and mischievous. As she spoke, her fingers began tracing lazy shapes against Nicole’s skin, trailing up to the bottom of Nicole’s sports bra, down to the waistband of her joggers and back with no real pattern. The taller woman shivered at the light touches, marveling, as always, at how her body reacted so quickly to her girlfriend.

  
“First, we’re going to finish watching the sun come up.”

  
“Then, because you have the audacity to leave me in bed all alone, and look like a goddess at 5:45 in the morning, I’m going to fuck you against this window.”

In spite of wandering hands giving her motives away, nothing in Waverly’s cheerful tone could have prepared Nicole for the filthy conclusion of that sentence. The pleasant, warm feeling that had settled in her belly in these few moments of gentle intimacy dropped to her core, and she felt her mouth go dry and skin flush at the prospect of Waverly taking her against the window. She managed a faint, “Oh,”before Waverly continued.

  
“And after that, because you’re my best baby and you planned such a nice vacation for us, I’m taking you back to bed for that appreciation I mentioned last night.” She paused, stilling her hands as they teased the hem of Nicole’s bra.

  
“But I guess if you’d rather just shopping, that’s fine too. I’m not set on anything.”

  
Had Nicole retained a sliver of her usual quick wit throughout her devious girlfriend’s little speech, she would have been able to retort with something about how she really wanted to visit a certain store, turning things back on Waverly and teasing her equally. However, it still wasn’t even 6 a.m. and she’d been caught completely off guard. It wasn’t her fault that Waverly knew exactly how worked up she could make her. She only wanted what would make Waverly happy, hence the shopping suggestion, but if her angelic girlfriend wanted to fuck her against a window and spend most of the day in bed, who was she to say no?

Regaining most of her composure, Nicole took a breath and said,

  
“You know you don’t have to thank me like that or anything, right? I don’t expect that. I just wanted a chance for us to relax and spend some time together.” She could feel Waverly smile behind her as delicate hands recommenced their exploration of Nicole’s torso.

  
“Of course I know that, babe. And I’m really excited to just hang out with you this week. But you do look unfairly sexy right now and you know how I am about getting ideas.” The mischievousness was still evident in her voice, tinged with a bit of a whine, pulling out all of the stops to get Nicole to give into her plan for the day.

  
“Well, then, by all means.” Nicole laughed, very happy to have lost their nonexistent discussion.

  
“That’s the plan!” Waverly quipped, and Nicole felt the heat between her legs increase. She tried to turn to kiss her girlfriend, giving in to the tension that had been building between the two of them since Waverly had appeared behind her. She was no longer surprised by how strong Waverly was when she wanted something, but she was surprised that Waverly turned her back to face the window.

  
“First part of the plan was watching the sunrise, remember?” Nicole hadn’t been paying attention to anything outside of the window for several minutes, and she groaned when she realized Waverly was going to tease her for at least ten more minutes until the sun peaked through the mountains.

  
“You ever think about just springing sex on me instead of taunting me with it beforehand?”

  
“Hm. Occasionally, but I like seeing how crazy I can make you.”

  
“I’m always crazy about you, you don’t have to worry about that.”

  
“Noted for the future.” Nicole, realizing Waverly was set on drawing this out, groaned she tried to focus on the landscape in front of them as it lit up in the morning sun. Her focus didn’t last long, as Waverly cupped Nicole’s breasts, the thin material doing very little to stop her nipples from hardening while Waverly teased around them with featherlight touches. The sky turned a faint pink as Waverly increased her ministrations, squeezing and rolling the buds to attention. Nicole could feel herself getting wetter, the teasing and waiting pairing together in her favorite kind of delicious torture.

  
“I just love how the light reflects off the lake, don’t you?” Waverly said, sounding far too innocent for someone who’d spent every second since waking up teasing her girlfriend with sex that was now just five minutes out of reach.   
“Uh-huh. Really pretty.” Nicole said dryly, reaching behind her free hand behind her to squeeze Waverly’s perfectly toned ass, nails biting sharply into lace covered skin. She heard a squeak as Waverly’s hips jerked forward, and smirked. “You’re winning this game, but that doesn’t mean I’m not playing,” she thought. Reluctantly moving her hand from Waverly’s ass, she removed Waverly’s hands from her breasts, Nicole bent down to set her half empty coffee mug on the floor. On her way back up, she pressed her hips back and ground her ass into Waverly’s front. It wasn’t a perfect motion, given how much taller she was than the petite woman behind her, but the hitch of breath she heard told her it was effective.

  
Effective enough to get Waverly to spin her around and push her against the window as soon as she was upright again, sunrise be dammed. One hand snaked up to Nicole’s neck, tangling in red locks to pull her down for a heated kiss, tongues dancing, as Waverly’s other hand slid between Nicole’s joggers and boxers, still fucking teasing and Nicole pulled back from the kiss, moaning at the not-quite-enough pressure.

  
“Fuck, Waves.”

  
“How do you want this? This is all about you, baby.” It seemed like that was all Waverly had been waiting for, as she quickly moved her hands to strip off Nicole’s shirt and bra. She kissed and nipped across the newly exposed skin of her chest, soothing harder bites with her tongue before moving to suck on an already sensitive nipple, hands playing with the waistband of Nicole’s pants, waiting for her to respond.

  
“Fingers. Fast.” Nicole finally answered, breathing heavy from the sensation of Waverly’s mouth on her breast. Waverly let go of Nicole’s breast long enough to pull off the joggers and boxers, immediately putting her lips to the previously neglected nipple as she slid her fingers between Nicole’s soaked thighs. Nicole sighed and leaned back against the window, the cool of the glass against flushed skin making her shiver. Waverly stroked up her slit a few times, making sure she applied pressure to Nicole’s clit each time. She reveled, not for the first time, in the warmth and wetness that told her just how badly Nicole wanted her. Pulling her lips off Nicole’s breast, she asked one last question, all traces of teasing gone from her voice.

  
“Do you want me inside?”   
“Please.” Nicole groaned, draping her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and ducking her head to give her a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Waverly happily complied, slowly pressing her index finger knuckle deep into Nicole’s center, curling as she pulled out. She did this a few times more, then added a second finger. Nicole’s hips bucked forward and she gasped as Waverly began thrusting quickly, hooking her fingers on the outstroke, her thumb providing desperately needed pressure and friction against the throbbing bundle of nerves.   
Waverly’s unoccupied hand found its way up to Nicole’s hair, pulling up and back just enough for the two lovers to make eye contact. The now risen sun shone behind them, enveloping Nicole’s red hair in a fiery glow. Waverly drank in the sight.

  
“You are fucking gorgeous, Nic. Jesus. I’m so lucky.” As she spoke, she felt Nicole’s walls begin to clench tighter and more quickly, her breathing becoming erratic.

  
“You’re so strong, taking such good care of your body even when we’re on vacation because you care so much about what you do. You do everything so well. It’s hot, baby.” Her softly spoken words, coupled with Waverly forcing such intense eye contact, made Nicole feel seen down to the very core of her being,

  
“Waves, I’m—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Waverly circled her thumb over her clit, hard, one more time and Nicole felt herself crashing over the edge of her orgasm. Body shaking, abs twitching, core clenching, she felt her eyes screw shut and head fall forward onto Waverly’s shoulder, who removed her hand from Nicole’s hair to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her up, as her thrusting fingers drew out her orgasm before slowly bringing her down from her high.

  
They stood still and quiet for a few minutes, the window providing stability for the panting pair. When Nicole lifted her head, Waverly gently pulled her hand from between them, still supporting the taller woman through the resulting aftershock. She brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean, and humming at her lover’s taste.

  
“Holy fucking shit, Waverly.”

  
“Was that okay? I know that was a little different.” Waverly looked up from under her lashes, suddenly a little shy about having taken control like that. Nicole always found this amusing and endearing, how her girlfriend could switch from confident and assertive when she wanted something in the heat of passion, to apprehensive about Nicole’s response afterwards, as if Nicole would ever get upset about trying new things with her insatiably curious girlfriend.

  
“So okay, baby. That was hot.” Nicole flashed a radiant, dimpled smile at her girlfriend and pulled her close.

“I thought you hated my cutoff shirts, though?”   
“Hush. Blame it on the good lighting.” Waverly teased back.   
“I knew we’d like the window, but I didn’t expect to like it that much.”   
“Oh, I knew that was happening as soon as I walked in this room last night.”   
“Of course you did. So,” She drawled, looking down and pressing a kiss to brunette hair,“Are you going to show me how much you appreciate me by letting me eat you out as long as I want to before we go shopping?” Waverly choked on her breath a little at Nicole’s forwardness, but decided she deserved it for all the teasing. 

“Well, I did say this morning was about you and what you want.” She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole quickly, before pulling her by the hand back to their bed. Nicole smiled to herself as she followed, thinking that as much as she loved every sunrise she spent with Waverly Earp, this one was certainly a favorite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Observatory is an actual cabin in Telluride, but I took some artistic liberties with the window. Travel times mentioned at the beginning are based on the assumption that Puegatory is based somewhere in Alberta, CA.


End file.
